pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Devimon
LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Lady Devimon". Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0".[5] Digimon AdventureEdit LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's most loyal minions. LadyDevimon is Piedmon's personal bodyguard, and an extremely dangerous Digimon at the Ultimate level. As Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his group approached Piedmon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piedmon agreed and she flew off to battle them at once. The DigiDestineds' Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but they began to lose and Tai decided to have Sora Takenouchi and Takeru "T.K." Takaishileave the battle to get Yamato "Matt" Ishida and the others while Angewomon and Kabuterimon battled LadyDevimon. The latter digivolved toMegaKabuterimon to cover the difference, but was soon regulated to briefly aiding Angewomon as her fight with LadyDevimon quickly became a bitter, somewhat comical cat fight between the two enemies. Tai, Izzy, and Andromon were also infatuated with the fight, while Kari took it a little too personally. LadyDevimon nearly won when she tossed Angewomon to the ground, but when she tried to finish her off MegaKabuterimon blocked her attack, resulting in her spike breaking, after which Angewomon obliterated LadyDevimon with her Heaven's Charm attack. With her dying scream, she called out for her master, Piedmon. Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: LadyDevimon (Adventure 02) Digimon TamersEdit Jeri uses St-209: LadyDevimon in a DigiModify to allow Leomon to use LadyDevimon's "Darkness Wave" technique to disintegrate Orochimon. Kazu's Upgrade Digimon FusionEdit :Main article: LadyDevimons (Fusion) Digimon World 3Edit LadyDevimon can be found at Amaterasu West Sector, in the North Badlands and Bullet Valley. She is also available as a Black Ultimate Card with 30/28. In the PAL version of the game, LadyDevimon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Tyranno Valley. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit LadyDevimon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1150, circle attack 620, triangle attack 360 and eat-up HP cross attack 250. LadyDevimon takes the place of Machinedramon as a Dark Master because Machinedramon wasVenomMyotismon's minion in this game.[citation needed] Digimon World Re:DigitizeEdit :Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga)Edit :Main article: LadyDevimon (Re:Digitize) Digimon World DSEdit LadyDevimon digivolves from Gatomon and can also be found in Lava River. A LadyDevimon is used by a Bad Tamer at Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit LadyDevimon digivolves from Vilemon at LV 39 with 185 attack and 6200 dark exp and can digivolve into Lilithmon. And you can DNA digivolve with Devidramon, Kokatorimon or Lekismon (Lv35 +, Dark EXP6000 +, Attack 215 +) Digimon MastersEdit Digimon World ChampionshipEdit LadyDevimon digivolves from Wizardmon and can further digivolve to Piedmon, from IceDevimon by passing time, or from Darcmon with 20 Darkness-AP and 10 battles. D-Tector 1.0Edit In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, LadyDevimon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000380111". Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare SoldiersEdit Digimon Pendulum Progress II: Armageddon ArmyEdit Digivice iC 10XEdit DigiWindowEdit Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison, Fra: "Poison")[6]: Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. *'Binta' (ビンタ? lit. "Slap") Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Digimon Masters #↑ 2.0 2.1 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers #↑ St-318: Fusion to the Ultimate Unified Digimon! #↑ Digimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/ladydevimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: LadyDevimon] #↑ Poison /pwazɔ̃ / is the French word for poison. Category:Digimon Category:Characters